Valves are used to control gases or other fluids in various types of apparatus and vehicles, such as aircraft. For example, valves can be used to control the supply of fluid in anti-icing aircraft systems by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways, among various other valve uses. There are many different types of valves used in aircraft, other vehicles, and other apparatus, such as regulator valves, ball valves, and check valves, among others.
By way of example only, a particular type of regulator valve regulates the pressure of the fluid flowing through the valve via a downstream sensor, so that the pressure downstream is relatively constant, or at least variable only within a limited range. For example, when the downstream sensor senses a downstream pressure change, the regulator valve opens or closes, at least partially, to adjust fluid flow through the regulator valve, to thereby regulate the downstream fluid pressure. In this example, such regulation of fluid pressure can be facilitated by an actuator assembly. Such an actuator assembly may include an actuator housing having a spring, and further having a piston that defines an opening chamber and a closing chamber for the regulator valve.
Although actuator assemblies generally work well with regulator valves in regulating the pressure of the fluid flowing through a valve, in some instances the regulator valves may be sensitive to leaks in the actuator housing. In addition, when actuator assemblies are designed to minimize such potential leaks, the actuator assemblies can increase in size or weight, and/or result in an increased potential for detrimental effects from vibration. Accordingly, there is a need for an actuator assembly that has less potential for leakage, while not substantially increasing in size or weight, and/or without a substantial increase in potential detrimental effects from vibration.